A power conversion device equipped with a power semiconductor element such as an insulated gate bipolar transistor (IGBT) and a free wheel diode (FWD) is used for various products such as electric vehicles, hybrid vehicles, railways, and electric power equipment. These power semiconductor elements generate heat when operated. Accordingly, it is necessary to suitably cool the power semiconductor elements. Therefore, a water-cooling cooler for circulating water or an air-cooling cooler using a fin is provided, and heat exchange with the cooler is performed, thereby cooling the power semiconductor elements.
Here, a general power conversion device needs multiple semiconductor elements. Furthermore, it is necessary to tightly and densely mount the multiple semiconductor elements on the power conversion device. In order to efficiently cool the multiple semiconductor elements, a structure has been developed which cools a semiconductor component (having the semiconductor element stored therein) from both surfaces. In order to efficiently cool a heat-generating semiconductor element in this way, it is an effective way to alternately arrange the semiconductor component having the incorporated semiconductor element and the cooling device. For example, a technique is known in which the semiconductor component and a cooling tube for cooling are alternately arranged and stacked on each other. For example, this technique is disclosed in JP-A-2011-181687 (PTL 1).